Cockatrice
Cockatrice ' (selten auch ''CockatrixThe British Museum: Cockatrix) ist eine Bezeichnung, die meist für basiliskenartige Kreaturen verwendet wird. Nach den meisten Quellen besitzt sie einen giftigen Atem und lässt ihre Eier wie andere Varianten von Basilisken von Kröten oder Schlangen ausbrüten. Im Mittelalter wurden die beiden Wörter Basilisk und Cockatrice meist synonym verwendet, wobei Basilisk der allgemeinere Begriff ist, während Cockatrice speziell hahnen-ähnliche Formen bezeichnet. Die Cockatrice soll einem Hahn gleichen, der jedoch den Schwanz einer Schlange und einen Schnabel voller Zähne hat. Statt Federn hat sie in manchen Legenden jedoch Schuppen, ihre Augen ähneln denen der Kröte. Oft ist sie einfach ein Wyvern mit einem Hahnenkopf. Wurde der Basilisk in der Antike noch schlangenartig beschrieben, ist die vogelartige Cockatrice seit dem Mittelalter die verbreitetste Form der Basiliskendarstellungen. Im Mittelalter wurden beide Namen synonym verwendet, während sie in modernen Werken wieder zunehmend unterschiedliche Kreaturen beschreiben. Wie von allen Basilisken erzählt man sich auch von der Cockatrice, dass diese einen tödlichen Blick hat und nur von einem Wiesel oder dem Krähen eines Hahnes getötet werden kann. Nach anderen Quellen ist das Krokodil der Erzfeind der CockatriceTerry Pratchett & Jaqueline Simpson (2008), '''The Folklore of Discworld, Corgi Books, ISBN 978-0-55215-493-2. Etymologie Der Name Cockatrice leitet sich vermutlich vom altfranzösischen cocatris, und dieses vom lateinischen calcatrix, ab. Calcatrix war widerum die Übersetzung des griechischen Ichneumon, welches ein reales Tier bezeichnet, von dem man glaubte, dass es sich von Krokodilen ernährt.Wikipedia: Cockatrice Nach anderen Vermutungen soll Cockatrice die gleiche Wortherkunft haben wie Krokodil, wofür auch die Verwendung der Bezeichnung cockatriz für das Nilkrokodil durch den spanischen Autor Pedro Tafur im 15. Jahrhundert sprichtWikipedia: Cockatrice. Die Verwechslung soll daher stammen, dass sowohl Basilisk als auch Krokodil fremdländische, gefährliche Reptilien sind, welche einen kleinen, unscheinbaren Erzfeind haben (der Basilisk/Cockatrice das Wiesel, das Krokodil den Hydrus/Ichneumon)A Book of Creatures: Basilisk. Davon sollen sich auch die in Frankreich regional ebenfalls gebräuchlichen Bezeichnungen Codrille, Cocadrille, Cocodrille und Coquadrille beziehen. Diese lassen sich alternativ jedoch laut de la Salle auch von coco und drille ableiten, was so viel wie Hahnenkind bedeutet.A Book of Creatures: Codrille Unabhängig von der Wortherkunft scheinen die Hahnen-Elemente abgeleitet von dem Namen (engl. cock ''= Hahn) der Kreatur hinzugefügt worden zu sein. Fortpflanzung Eine Legende sagt, die Cockatrice (nach manchen Quellen auch Basilisk) schlüpfe aus einem schalenlosen, dotterlosen oder weichschaligen Ei, das von einem siebenjährigen Hahn gelegt wurde, als der Stern Sirius am Himmel zu sehen war. Eine Kröte oder eine Schlange muss dieses Ei ausbrüten, oder das Ei wird durch Sonnehitze oder Mist bebrütet. Eine Hypothese besagt, dass Cockatrice-Weibchen, wie Kuckucke, ihre Eier in die Nester anderer Vögel, in diesem Fall Hühner, legen. Möglicherweise haben Bauern Cockatrice-Weibchen gesehen, die ihre Eier im Hühnerstall abgelegt haben, und diese aus der Ferne für Hähne gehalten. Über das Aussehen der Küken waren die Bauern dann sicher nicht erfreut. Die Eier scheinen, wie die meisten Reptilieneier, weiche Schalen zu besitzen, was ebenfalls unüblich ist für Hühnereier. Eine weitere, weitaus wahrscheinlichere Erklärung, basiert auf einer möglichen Mutation von Hühnern. Typischerweise entwickelt sich bei weiblichen Hühnern nur der linke Eierstock, wenn sie erwachsen werden. Sofern dieser linke Eierstock bei einer erwachsenen Henne von einer Krankheit befallen wird und seine Funktion verliert, übernimmt der rechte Eierstock dessen Funktion und bildet sich vollständig aus. Jedoch kann dieser, normalerweise nicht funktionsfähige Eierstock, auch Merkmale von Hoden enthalten und somit männliche Geschlechtshormone produzieren, die dafür sorgen, dass das Huhn männliche sekundäre Geschlechtsmerkmale wie einen Kamm und buntere Federn entwickelt. Die meisten solcher Hühner sind nicht mehr in der Lage, Eier zu legen, jedoch gibt es auch AusnahmenDr. Jacquie Jacob: Sex Reversal in Chickens Kept in Small and Backyard Flocks. Außerdem sind Hühnerställe häufig Zufluchtsorte für kleine Tiere wie Schlangen, da es im Stall oft wärmer und geschützter ist als draußen und Hühner und kleine Schlangen sich gegenseitig nicht in die Quere kommen. In Kombination mit dem Instinkt von Hühnern, alles auszubrüten was annähernd rund ist, kann es so natürlich passieren, dass ein Huhn, möglicherweise mit den oben genannten männlichen Geschlechtsmerkmalen, Schlangeneier ausbrütet. Für die Menschen des Mittelalters boten die Legenden von Basilisken dafür natürlich eine wesentlich naheliegender Erklärung als die heutige Wissenschaft und präsentieren kann. Der Mythos der Cockatrice und ihrer Fortpflanzung könnte natürlich auch einfach auf missgestaltet geborenen Küken basieren. Die Merkmale die ihr zugesprochen werden, wie Schuppen oder ein langer Schwanz, werden embryonal bei Küken angelegt und können durch Gendefekte bestehen bleiben. Obwohl diese Küken vermutlich nie lange überlebten, wurden ihnen von den abergläubischen Menschen des Mittelalters vermutlich böse Kräfte nachgesagt und die Legenden wurden mit dem Mythos des Basilisken vermischtDragonlore: Issue 19. Systematik thumb|der Urvogel Archäopteryx Die Cockatrice wird als Wyvern mit Hahnenkopf oder als Hahn mit Zähnen und Schlangenschwanz beschrieben. Dabei liegt es nahe, dass sie ein Wyvern sein könnte, jedoch besitzen Wyvern (vermutlich) keinen Schnabel und keine Federn. Es wäre aber auch möglich, dass es sich um einen basalen Vogel oder anderen vogelartigen Theropoden handelt, ähnlich dem ''Archaeopteryx oder dem Velociraptor. Diese erinnern stark an heutige Vögel (Neornithes), im Unterschied zu ihnen besitzen sie aber einen langen, knöchernen Schwanz, und im Schnabel befinden sich Zähne. Auch befinden sich meist Krallen an den Flügeln, was den reptilienhaften Eindruck noch verstärkt. Eine Art der Theropoden, Yi qi, hatte sogar fledermausartige Flügel und bei Sinornithosaurus gibt es aufgrund der Zahnform Vermutungen, dass der Giftzähne besaß, was jedoch kontrovers diskutiert wird und eher unwahrscheinlich istFederico A. Gianechini, Federico L. Agnolín, Martín D. Ezcurra: A reassessment of the purported venom delivery system of the bird-like raptor Sinornithosaurus. In: Paläontologische Zeitschrift. Bd. 85, Nr. 1, 2011, S. 103–107, doi:10.1007/s12542-010-0074-9.. [[Datei:Velociraptor.jpg|thumb|left|Der kleine Raubsaurier Velociraptor mongoliensis]]Heute sind nach dem aktuellen Stand der Wissenschaft alle Dinosaurier, die diese Merkmale hatten, ausgestorben, jedoch wäre es möglich, dass die Cockatrice eine unbekannte, überlebende Art darstellt. Alternativ zu dem langen, knöchernen Schwanz ausgestorbener Vögel könnten entsprechend der Drachenvogel-Theorie auch die langen Schwanzfedern der Fasane als Ursprung der Beschreibungen eines Schlangenschwanzes in Frage kommen. Laut John Topsell stammt die Cockatrice von den schlangenartigen Basilisken ab, die in der Wüste Lybiens (Afrikas) lebtenJohn Topsell (2008), Drachen, Bassermann, ISBN 978-3-8094-2261-7. In Jamaika und Afrika soll es Schlangen mit Hahnenkamm geben, die eine Zwischenform darstellen könnten. Dies ist jedoch sehr weit hergeholt, da sich Schlangen aus Echsen entwickelt haben, die ihre Beine verloren haben. Es ist unwahrscheinlich (so gut wie unmöglich), dass eine Schlange im Laufe der Evolution erneut Gliedmaßen entwickelt. Außerdem deutet das Äussere der Cockatrice eher auf eine der oberen Erklärungen hin. Die mythologische Verbindung zum Basilisken entstand wahrscheinlich aufgrund des Giftes beider Tiere. Legenden und Berichte Eine Cockatrice in Aachen thumb|Die Cockatrice in der Jahres-chronik Janssens In Aachen (Deutschland) glaubte man im Jahr 1748, dass zwei Hähne Cockatrice-Eier gelegt hätten. Der Bürgermeisterdiener Johannes Janssen schreibt in seiner Chronik für dieses Jahr: „''In Cöllerstrass bei ein Bürgersman, welcher Hühner halt, daselbst hatt der Hahn ein Ey gelegt eben wie ein Huhn, aber schmal und lang, nicht gestaltet wie ein Hühner-Ey, warüber der Mann kommet und dieses gesehen den Hahn gleich todt geschlagen.'' In Marschierstrass ist dasselbige geschehen, aber der Mann hatt den Hahn leben lassen wo er aber das Ei hingetan hat, das weis ich nicht, und wie man vor gewiss hält aus diese Hahnen-Eier würden die erschreckliche giftige Tier, Basilisken genannt, ausgebrütet. Diese Tiere sind so schädlich und giftig, dass ein einziges könne ein ganz Land die Luft vergiften, dass Menschen und Vieh davon sterben müssen. Dieses Tier ist gestaltet wie ein Hahn, allein sein Stärtz ist ein Slang oder Drachen gleich und ganz klein wie diese Figur anzieget, aber etwas grösser, die allergröste ist wie ein Daube gegen der Gröse zu rechnen, und so fortan, dann ich habe eine mit meine Augen gesehen, aber tot und balsamiert vor eine Raritat in Brüssel, aber eine lebendig ist so voller Gift, dass wanns ein Mensch von fern tut ansehen, er davon gleich muss sterben, ja sogar wo das Tier sich aufhält, wachst weder Gras noch anderes Kraut, die Baum und Sträucher verdorren durch seine giftige Gegenwart. Gott will uns behüten hier zu Land vor dergleiches Tier. Wan Hahnen in der Stadt Eier legen, so werden sie se auch da aussen bij de Bauren thun, alwo dies Thier könnte ausgebrühtet werden im Feld oder Busch. Gott bewahr uns darvur.“ Cockatrice von Castle Gwys Im Castle Gwys in Wales soll es eine Cockatrice gegeben haben, deren Körper vollständig mit Augen bedeckt war. Jedoch schien sie keinen tödlichen Blick zu besitzen. Der Grundbesitz Wiston wurde demjenigen versprochen, dem es gelang, das Tier zu sehen, bevor er davon gesehen wurde. Diese Aufgabe wurde von einem Mann gelöst, der sich in einem Fass versteckte und so den Unterschlupf der Cockatrice betrat. Cockatrice von Wherwell Das Dorf Wherwell in Hampshire, England, wurde einst von einer Cockatrice terrorisiert. Es gelang den Dorfbewohnern, das Untier im Verließ unter Wherwell Priory einzusperren, aber nicht es zu töten. Deshalb setzten sie einen Preis aus für denjenigen, der das Monster töten konnte. Ein Mann namens Green tauchte auf und stellte einen Spiegel in das Verlies. Die Cockatrice begann, gegen ihr Spiegelbild zu kämpfen, bis sie vollkommen erschöpft war. Dann konnte Green sie problemlos töten. Ein Gebiet nahe Wherwell heißt heute, nach dem Mann benannt, Green's Acres. Lange gab es auf der Church of St. Peter and Holy Cross ''einen Wetterhahn in Form einer Cockatrice, der aber mittlerweile ins Andover Museum verlegt wurdeWikipedia: Wherwell (englisch). Ähnliche Wesen Hahnenartige Drachen, teilweise mit ähnlichen Eigenschaften wie die Cockatrice, sind in vielen Kulturen verbreitet. Populärkulturelle Darstellungen der Cockatrice werden aufgrund der Ähnlichkeit der beiden Wesen im Artikel Basilisk im Abschnitt Populärkultur aufgelistet. Aitvaras Aitvaras ist ein Hausgeist aus der litauischen Mythologie. Er erscheint als Hahn mit einem flammenden Schweif, und soll aus dem Ei eines je nach Überlieferung 7 bis 15 Jahre alten Hahnes oder dem Hoden eines schwarzen Hengstes schlüpfen. Es heisst auch, dass er in Gebäuden die Gestalt eines Hahnes annimmt, während er im Freien als Drache erscheint. Der Aitvaras soll dem Hausbesitzer sowohl Glück als auch Pech bringen. Oft heisst es, er beschenkt seinen Besitzer mit gestohlenem Gold, was den Besitzer mitunter in Schwierigkeiten bringen kann. Erzürnt man ihn, brennt er das Haus nieder. Angeblich verkauft der Teufel Aitvaras für den Preis einer Seele.Wikipedia: Aitvaras Amphisien [[Datei:Basilisk_oder_amphysian_cockatrice.jpg|thumb|John Vinycomb, ''Amphysian Cockatrice]]In der Heraldik wird ein echsenartiger Hahn als Amphisien bezeichnet. Alternativ wird in der Heraldik ein Wesen, das am Schwanzende einen zweiten Kopf trägt, als ampbhisbän (engl. amphisien) bezeichnet. Hier gibt es auch amphisbäne CockatricesHeraldik-Wiki: Amphisbaena. Basilisco Chilote Basilisco Chilote ist ein Fabelwesen vom Chiloé-Archipel vor Chile. Hier haben sich Mythen von Basilisken mit dem Mythos vom Colo Colo (siehe unten) vermischt. Es handelt sich um eine Schlange mit Hahnenkamm, die aus einem Ei schlüpft, das von einem Hahn bebrütet wird. Sie nistet sich unter einem Haus in der Erde ein und ernährt sich dann vom Speichel der Bewohner, wodurch diese dehydrieren und sterben. Legt ein Huhn ein Basiliskenei, sollte man das Ei zerstören und auch das Huhn töten, da es sonst weitere Basiliskeneier legen könnte. Ist der Basilisco erst geschlüpft, wird man ihn nur los, indem man das Haus niederbrennt. Cockentrice Cockentrice (auch cockentryce) ist ein britisches Gericht, das seit dem Mittelalter existiertJames L. Matterer, "The History of the Cockentrice", gesichtet 29. November 2013. Es handelt sich um einen Braten, der aus der vorderen Hälfte eines Ferkels und dem Hinterteil eines oder Truthahns besteht, die zusammengenäht wurdenAlexis C. Madrigal (26 November 2013), "Perhaps the Strangest Photo You'll Ever See and How It's Related to Turduckens", The Atlantic, gesichtet 29. November 2013. Ursprünglich hießt das Gericht cokagrys oder cotagres, zusammengesetzt auch cock (en. Hahn) und grys (en. Ferkel). Andere Schreibweisen aus dem Mittelalter lauten koketris, cocagres and cokyntryche''James L. Matterer, '"The History of the Cockentrice", gesichtet 29. November 2013. Chickenosaurus thumb|Künstlerische Darstellung des Chickenosaurus Der amerikanische Paläontologe Jack Horner hat es sich zum Ziel gemacht, aus einem Huhn einen Dinosaurier zu züchten. Dazu möchte er bestimmte Gene im Erbgut des Huhns verändern, so dass der embryonal angelegte Schwanz nicht zurückgebildet wird und die Hände nicht in Flügel umgewandelt werden. Ausserdem soll das Huhn Zähne erhalten, jedoch sind diese nicht mehr im Erbgut des Huhnes enthalten, was diesen Punkt erschweren dürfte.How to Hatch a DinosaurJack Horner (2010), '''Evolution rückwärts - Auf den Spuren des Dinosauriers im Huhn, Spektrum, ISBN 978-3-8274-2441-9 Coca Die Coca ist eine Kinderschreckfigur der iberischen und lateinamerikanischen Folklore, die manchmal auch als Drache dargestellt wird. Der Name soll von der Cockatrice abgeleitet sein. Cocodrille Cocodrille (auch Codrille oder Cocadrille) ist ein französisches Wort, das regional für die Cockatrice verwendet wird, jedoch häufig auch im Bezug auf Vouivre-artige Kreaturen. Die Cocodrilles sollen, im Gegensatz zu den üblichen Basilisken, im Laufe ihres Lebens zu ausgewachsenen Drachen heranwachsen. Anstatt eines Hahnenkammes oder einer Krone tragen sie einen Drachenstein auf ihrem Kopf. Mit der Cockatrice gemein ist neben der Abstammung von einem Hahn auch der tödliche Blick und die Aura von Krankheit, die das Tier umgibt. Sie schlüpfen ebenfalls aus dotterlosen Eiern und werden durch Sonnenhitze oder Mist ausgebrütet. Das Schlüpfen kann verhindert werden, indem man Eschenzweige einpflanzt oder einen Hahn hält, welcher die frisch geschlüpften Cocodrilles verschlingt. Aus dem Ei schlüpft eine Schlange. Jeder, den die Schlange ansieht, stirbt, aber jeder, der die Schlange zuerst ansieht, tötet sie dadurch. Später wachsen der Schlange Beine und sie wird ein Salamander. Wenn dieser sich letztendlich in einen Drachen verwandelt, wird er unempfindlich gegen Blicke und fliegt zum Turm von Babylon und verbreitet auf dem Weg dorthin Krankheiten.A Book of Creatures: Codrille Colo Colo Colo Colo sind rattenartige Fabelwesen aus der Mythologie der Mapuche. Sie erscheinen als gefiederte Ratten oder als Schlangen oder Echsen mit Rattenkopf. Ein Colo Colo schlüpft aus einem Schlangenei, das von einem Hahn ausgebrütet wurde. Sie ernähren sich vom Speichel von Menschen, weshalb sie sich nachts in Häuser schleichen. Am Morgen wird der Mensch sich dann erschöpft und müde fühlen. Manchmal wird man den Colo Colo nur los, wenn man das Haus, in dem er sich eingenistet hat, niederbrennt. ''Gallus monstrosus'' Athanasius Kircher (Mundus subterraneus) und Ulisse Aldrovandi (Monstrorum historia) beschrieben einen Hahn, der im Boboli-Garten in Florenz beobachtet wurde. Wie die Cockatrice besaß er einen federlosen, schlangenartigen Schwanz, jedoch wurde kein Gift oder dergleichen erwähnt. Aldrovandi bildet den Schwanz mit einer Quaste am Ende ab, wie ein Kuhschwanz. Aufgrund der sehr ähnlichen Darstellung kann man davon ausgehen, dass Kircher den Bericht Aldrovandis kopiert hat. Gye-Ryong Gye-Ryong (계룡/鷄龍) ist ein koreanisches Fabelwesen. Der Name bedeutet so viel wie Hühner-Drache. Zwar tauchen sie nur selten in der Mythologie auf, manchmal jedoch ziehen sie die Karren wichtiger mythologischer Persönlichkeiten. Die Prinzessin des Königreichs Silla soll aus einem Gye-Ryong-Ei geschlüpft sein. Der Berg Gyeryong-San wurde wegen seines Aussehens so benannt. Er soll dem Körper eines Drachen mit dem Kamm eines Hahnes gleichen. Lindwurm vom Goggausee Hauptartikel: Lindwurm vom Goggausee Während die lokale Drachen-Legende vom Goggausee den Lindwurm nicht hahnenartig beschreibt schlüpft er, wie Basilisk und Cockatrice, aus dem Ei eines siebenjährigen Hahns. Skoffin Nach manchen Quellen schlüpft der isländische Skoffin, wie die Cockatrice, aus dem Ei eines Hahnes. Auch durch seinen tödlichen Blick gibt es Parallelen zu Basilisk und Cockatrice. Galerie Gallus_Monstrosus_Kircher.jpg|Gallus monstrosus nach Athanasius Kircher Datei:Gallus_Monstrosus_Aldrovandi.jpg|Gallus monstrosus nach Ulisse Aldrovandi Baziliszkusz.jpg|Cockatrice von Német Fametszet CockatryxWedel.jpg|Cockatrice nach Georg Wedel CockatryxBestiarium.jpg|Eine Cockatrice in einem mittelalterlichen Bestiarium Cockatr.jpg|Cockatryx nach Dr. Ernest Drake (Dragonology-Bücher) Cockatryx.jpg|Cockatrice von Johst Aman. Illustration zu Historia Naturalis von Plinius dem Älteren BertuchCockatryx.jpg|Cockatrice nach Friedrich Justin Bertuch BasiliskvsWiedsel.jpg|Ein Wiesel erlegt eine Cockatrice Cockatryx2.jpg|ein weiteres Bild einer Cockatrice in einem Bestiarium HollarCockatryx.jpg|Cockatrice und Wiesel nach Wenzel Hollar EschenbachCockatryx.jpg|Der heilige Sebastian tötet eine Cockatrice. Bild von Wolfram von Eschenbach cockatrice_vector_by_pony_berserker-d5razi6.png|Eine Cockatrice aus My little Pony - Freundschaft ist Magie. In der deutschen Version wird sie als Basilisk bezeichnet. Cockatrice Dragons Dogma.png|In Dragon's Dogma hat die Cockatrice den Körperbau eines Greifen Basiliskosaurus by hyrotrioskjan.jpg|Basiliskosaurus aus Dragons of the World Trivia thumb|Ein Cockatryx-Ei nach Dr. Ernest Drake *Dr. Ernest Drake hat das Aussehen der Cockatrice, die er Cockatryx (Gallicus halitosis) nennt, in seinen Büchern widersprüchlich beschrieben und dargestellt: In den Dragonology-Büchern wird sie als rot oder grün beschrieben und sieht ganz anders aus als in dem Buch "Fantastische Wesen" (Monsterology). Dort hat sie die Färbung und das Aussehen eines Hahns mit Drachenflügeln und regenbogenfarbenem Schwanz (siehe auch Bild in der Infobox oben). **Dr. Drake merkt außerdem an, dass der Basilisk und der Cockatryx unterschiedliche Tiere sind, die nur aufgrund ihres Gifts verwechselt wurden. siehe auch *Basilisk *Bestiary.ca: Basilisk Einzelnachweise en:Cockatrice (Dragonology) Kategorie:Drachenarten Kategorie:Wyvern Kategorie:Basilisk Kategorie:Europäische Drachen Kategorie:Vogelartige Drachen Kategorie:Giftdrachen